


D not touch the angel

by Agatha_colors



Category: SPN, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Gay, Homoerotica, Hunters, Love, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Spnfam, angel - Freeform, boys, cean, dastiel - Freeform, supernatural family, tv
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agatha_colors/pseuds/Agatha_colors
Summary: Dean, Sam y Cass reciben ayuda de un pelirrojo en un casao, el problema es que el se acerca de más a un ángel que ya tiene dueño





	

**Author's Note:**

> Esto solo fue un momento de pereza mio asique no espereis mucho.

Era un caso fácil, solo era cosa de tomar un par de pistas más y todo estaría resuelto.   
Cas, Sam y él definitivamente podían con esto; entonces ¿Por qué ese extraño tipo seguía ahí? Suspiro en silencio por que de cualquier manera no podía quejarse en voz alta o Sam lo mandaría a callar por quinta vez y se negaba a ser callado nuevamente delante de ese friki. “Que increíble” “Yo tampoco entiendo esas cosas” “Podemos verla juntos la siguiente vez”. Es que Castiel era realmente tan ingenuo como para no darse cuenta que le estaban coqueteando descaradamente, y para peor su hermano menor en vez de terminar con esto lo fomentaba.   
Todo el mundo estaba perdiendo la cabeza.  
-¿Y tú que crees?- Interrogo Cass desde el sofá de aquella pequeña habitación de motel, Dean le miro de mala gana -Oh ¿Mi opinión importa ahora?- Sam volvió a golpear a su hermano por debajo de la mesa, realmente dudaba que el “invitado” no se sintiera ya lo suficientemente incomodo pero tampoco para decirle que lo odiaba a la cara -¿Estas molesto conmigo?- Interrogo Cass analizando sus movimientos en reversa para saber que había hecho mal esta vez, el chico de gafas y cabello pelirrojo, lleno de pecas se levantó cerrando su laptop -Bien, creo que las cosas están un poco difíciles aquí asique iré a revisar estas cosas para darles un poco de espacio- Dean siempre había tenido la idea (por alguna razón) de que todos los pelirrojos eran flacuchos y enclenques; este al contrario tenía la espalda de un toro y la seguridad de unos treintas al tomarse tan a la ligera su desprecio. Se llamaba Phil y le habían encontrado en la escena del crimen, los cuatro con credenciales falas y la misma teoría “Eso no había sido un accidente”; Sam y Cass, sobre todo Cass por que su hermano de por si se pegaba a todo el mundo, habían congeniado con el enseguida y habían decidido trabajar juntos por que más cabezas piensan mejor que cien volando o algo así iba. - ¿Vas conmigo Cass? - ¿No lo decía él? A este tío definitivamente le venían otros tíos y el no juzgaba, cada uno con su asunto, pero de ahí a dejar que acosara a Castiel era otra cosa. El ángel les miro con seriedad, como siempre - ¿Me necesitan para algo? -   
-No, Cass, ve a tu cita nosotros podemos arreglárnoslas…- Esta vez Dean se dirigió hacia el pelirrojo de chaqueta militar -Lo devuelves antes de las doce o tu príncipe se puede volver una gallina…- Ambos hombres de pie arrugaron el entrecejo confundidos, pero no dijeron nada, Phil dejo cruzar la puerta primero a Cass y antes de cerrarla tras de el mismo se giró para contestarle a Dean -Seguro que lo traigo completo, mami… O algo así- y cerro. Sam se quedó mirando a la puerta ay el rostro de como si estuviera cagando en su hermano mayor - ¿Lo que acabo de ver es como esas situaciones en las que dos tíos se pelean por la chica o? - Él rubio le lanzo una libreta en la cara rodando los ojos sin contestar nada, no tena paciencia para las bromas de el castaño sin embargo él siguió - ¿Cuál es tu problema? -   
\- ¡Ese tipo es mi problema! - Señalo a la puerta nuevamente, Sam alejo el computador un poco de sí mismo para mirarle - ¿Por qué esta ligando con Cass o algo más? -   
\- ¿Crees que me importa que ligue con Cass? Él pobre no se daría cuenta que le tiran los trastos ni, aunque se lo contáramos… Es su presencia, simplemente no me genera de confianza – Tomo una larga pausa, Sam no dijo nada aun mirándole de reojo -De cualquier modo ¿Cuántas personas que conocemos al oír que Cass es un ángel dicen “¿Guay, deberíamos ser amigos”? ¡Puede matarte en dos movimientos! -   
\- ¿No quieres que Cass tenga más amigos? -   
\- ¡No es por Cass! - Insistió pasando una mano por su cabello y perdiendo el poco de paciencia que le quedaba en esta vida -Bueno, si es ¿Qué tal si es algún tipo de psicótico u otra muerte? Quizás es un ritual acostarse con él y luego matarlo… -   
-Tú lo dijiste, Dean, el realmente puede resolverlo si Phil no es lo que dice, pareces más una esposa celosa…-   
-Oh, Cállate, Sam…- Se levantó de la mesa y fue a coger una cerveza fría para pasar el mal sabor de boca. 

**  
\- ¿Tu y Dean realmente pasan mucho tiempo juntos? - Castiel miro al chico pelirrojo arrugando el entrecejo analizando su pregunta -Somos familia…-   
-Oh ¿Cómo papá y mamá? - Bromeo él, aunque Cass no pareció pillarla -No, hermanos… Soy su mejor amigo, él lo dijo -Sonrió orgulloso, porque realmente estaba orgulloso de poder decir esa frase. Phil asintió intentando contener la risa - ¿Y Dean tiene muchas novias? -   
-Bastantes, supongo que es atractivo para las mujeres…y algunos hombres -Agrego mirándole de reojo, elevo los hombros y siguió el camino junto al cazador - ¿Por qué preguntas? -   
-Curiosidad, no es muy atractivo a mi gusto…- El Ángel le miro como si hubiese acabado de decir una estupidez pero al parecer el pelirrojo no pudo notarlo -No tan atractivo como tú, al menos…- Entonces, algo que parecía no haber funcionado en Cass durante todo el día hizo “Clic” -Te sientes atraído por mi…- Dijo con total seguridad, él otro elevo los hombros sonriendo -Culpable supongo…- Castiel ladeo la cabeza como si desde ese ángulo pudiera entender mejor la situación -¿No teníamos que ir a ningún lugar realmente, no?-   
-No puedes culparme por querer hablar contigo sin tu perro gruñéndome…- Ser celestial o no el de ojos azules hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió a su cerebro -Tu también me gustas, pero no sé si de esa manera… Soy un ángel –  
\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, solo dar una vuelta, charlar… No creo que alguien vaya a morir por ello – Cass asintió a sus palabras sin mucho que reclamar, si era sincero le gustaba charlar con el chico.   
**  
-Estos idiotas…- Murmuro Sam mirando a la cama vacía a su lado, eran las cinco de la mañana y Dean estaba fuera del cuarto, en el impala asechando como un padre después de la primera cita de su hija. Según el iría a un bar a beber algo, pero todo lo que había hecho había sido subirse ahí y no moverse, el menor decidió que no podía más con esto.   
Definitivamente su hermano no era gay, no veía un chico y creía que era atractivo, pero definitivamente el no veía a Cass y creía que era otro chico más.   
Oh vamos, él lo conocía. Se sentía incómodo a veces cuando ellos dos tenían esas charlas de miradas que podían durar literalmente minutos, él era quien detectaba los celos de su hermano camuflados con “Me molesta que Cass sea así” o claro que no, le molestaba que Cass fuera así con alguien más y sí que su hermano diera un paso (porque obviamente Cass no podría dar ni un paso hacia atrás, estaba seguro que él ni siquiera sabía la diferencia entre lo que sentía por Dean y otra persona, para él era como “Solo lo quiero más”) le iba a costar un golpe prefería recibirlo a seguir con esto alargándose hasta que fueran demasiado viejos -Hola, Dean ¿Te quedaste sin bencina?- Exclamo entrando al impala de copiloto, dejo una botella de escoses entre ambos, el ojiverde le miro incrédulo -¿Qué haces?-  
-Vamos a tener una charla, ya sabes, de hermano a hermano y hombre a hombre… Lo que sea, solo vas a escucharme y asentir hasta el final ¿Bien? -   
-No es que tenga muchas opciones…- Aclaro destapando la botella para darle un sorbo, Sam decidió que también necesitaba un poco -Vas a llamarlo y decirle que vuelva, que tienes realmente que hablar él –  
\- ¿Qué? - Sam le dio una mirada y supo que había roto la primera regla asique volvió a estar callado -No me importa, Dean, a nadie realmente le importa… Eres un adulto y esto debería ser simple. Eh visto como le miras, yo estoy aquí, en primera persona viendo todo este show sobre “Dean te amo” “Yo también te amo, hombre” y bueno, que pongas la palabra hombre al final no cambia muchas cosas ¿Sabes? Si fuera chica estarías sobre él aún más, y ni siquiera estoy seguro de que eso sea posible porque realmente ustedes están muy encima uno del otro…. Cuando Cass se queda a dormir dices que no puedes dormir y te quedas despierto con el hasta dormir apenas tres horas, solo lo haces por que no quieres que este solo incluso si no están hablando de nada y el luego te mete a la cama cuando babeas frente al televisor; se queda ahí mirándote dormir de una manera muy psicópata, pero yo no juzgo, da igual… En San Valentín, que es tu día favorito del año preferiste quedarte en casa “conmigo” y digo conmigo entre comillas porque tú con Cass estaban en la sala viendo una película de comedia que probablemente el no entendía ni la mitad de los chistes, pero la vio completa porque le gusta verte reír, si, Dean, a Cass le gusta verte reír y realmente me encanta porque es mi amigo… Quiero que sean felices, pero definitivamente no estas siendo feliz dentro de este auto a las cinco de la mañana esperando que no se lo lleve alguien más, porque de cualquier modo no creo que eso sea posible ¿Hace cuánto conocemos a Cass? En todos estos años no hay una sola cosa que no hiciera por ti, no creo que haya alguna realmente…- Y por fin tomo aire nuevamente, no sabía que tan rápido había dicho todo eso o si Dean le había entendido al menos una palabra; su hermano seguía estático a su lado mirando al frente con las mejillas rojas, cosa que no pasaba a menudo - ¿Vas a golpearme? - Interrogo dudativo de si ya bajarse o si la había cagado demasiado -Dean, di algo…-   
\- ¿Crees que no me había dado cuenta? Somos una maldita vieja pareja de casados, no soy ciego, pero no quiero que las cosas salgan mal…- Murmuro finalmente, tapo la botella y la dejo a su lado; le costaba un poco mirar a Sam cuando hablaba de este tipo de cosas - ¿Qué? Es Cass, no veo como alguien podría arruinar una relación con alguien así, el tipo es-  
-Yo si lo veo, veo miles de formas en que algo se podría arruinar… No somos solo amigos, Sam, somos familia y literalmente no sales con tus amigos porque son demasiado importantes como para perderles al final… No me imagino sin Cass, no puedo correr el riesgo – Entonces el nombrado cruzo delante de ellos, él pelirrojo no venía con él lo que les hizo salir del auto enseguida - ¡Hey, Cass! - Hablo Dean, el ángel se volteo con una sonrisa a mirarlo - ¿Qué hacéis afuera tan tarde? ¿Paso algo? -  
\- ¿Dónde está Phil? - Insistió Dean, esperaba que él tipo no hubiese tratado de hacerle algo o al menos que estuviera bajo siete metros de tierra -En su cuarto, hemos tenido sexo…- ¿Por qué no había tratado de matarle? Él rubio dibujo su mejor mueca de sorpresa que no pareciera que quería vomitar -No sabía que te gustaran los hombres también…-   
-Soy un ángel, no tengo genero si quiera…- elevo los hombros restándole importancia, Sam que quería tragarse sus propias palabras elevo las manos en alto caminando de vuelta al cuarto - ¡Me rindo, yo realmente me rindo! - y cerró la puerta, Fuera solo quedaron Cass y Dean mirándose a los ojos unos segundos, el rubio tomo las llaves del impala para entrar al cuarto cuando Castiel le hablo aun con las manos en sus propios bolsillos -Me estabas llamando…-   
-Me escuchaste y no viniste, no te preocupes, ya me imagino que estabas ocupado…- Aclaro con algo parecido a una risa, la creatura celestial volvió a hablar - ¿Crees que no me quedaría incluso si todo saliera mal? - Entonces el rubio se giró en sí mismo para mirarle -Estabas oyendo…- Cass elevo los hombros -No puedes culparme, escucho todo, venia entrando y sus voces a esta hora me pusieron en alerta… Si hubiese sabido sobre qué era lo habría ignorado- Dean se rio incrédulo relamiendo sus labios - ¿Lo habrías ignorado? Pues bien, ignóralo ahora, gracias, eres un genio en eso…- Aunque estaba lanzando púas por la boca no parecía alterar ni un poco al ojiazul que solo le miro ladeando el rostro - ¿No confías en mí? -   
-Claro que confió en ti, Cass…-   
\- ¿Entonces por qué no me dijiste antes? –   
\- ¿Por qué tendría que decirte? ¿Para que digas que prefieres tirarte pelirrojos prepotentes? - Castiel entonces soltó una pequeña risa -Te quiero, Dean, a ti… No sé exactamente como esperas que diga esas cosas… pero te lo dije una vez, estaré aquí cuando todos se hayan ido… Incluso si no me quieras contigo- La respuesta del Winchester se tardó en llegar, unos largos segundos, muy largos para el que escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta que incluso se cuestionó si la había dado muy bajo -Te quiero conmigo, Cass… - Se miraron uno al otro nuevamente, esta vez satisfechos y sonrientes. Dean fue el primero en hablar - ¿Cómo va a funcionar esto? ¿Tú me besas o lo hago yo? -   
-No tuvimos sexo, no me interesaba él… No creo que sea mi tipo, mi tipo eres tu-   
Eso fue todo, el rubio dio los pasos que le faltaban hasta su ángel para besarle; le sujeto de la espalda con ambas manos apegándolo a su cuerpo tan firme que no le dio ni siquiera tiempo de reaccionar.   
Dentro del cuarto de motel un corazón shipper había explotado.


End file.
